Taking Chances
by One and a Half Slytherins
Summary: Darkness flooded in and the quill slipped from my hand, splattering ink across the bottom of the page. My head came down against the dark wood of the desk and I was still. My son would never know that I truly did love him, even if he didn't love me back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you avid readers out there in the fanfiction universe! It's Stephanie from One and a Half Slytherins and I'm back with a new story! I hope you enjoy my first Drarry. Here's your first sneak peak at it and don't worry, there will be plenty more where this came from! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

Prologue

When they tell you that you only have a few months to live, it's usually one of the worst times of your life. For most people, they would want to be close to their families and live out their dreams before they die. I've spent the last few months of my life sorting out my affairs and becoming progressively more ill every day. I was diagnosed with a severe case of Dragon Pox only three months ago and it has been the worst three months of my life.

My wife and I divorced over fourteen years ago after she found out that I was not the man she knew. I'd been outed and when she found out that I was secretly gay, she filed for a divorce almost immediately. My son refused to speak to me after the divorce; I was a broken man.

Now as I lay on my deathbed, thinking back on my life and all the regrets I carry with me, I wish that I could see my son just one last time or even just speak to him. I had found out only weeks ago that I have two grandchildren who don't know I exist. It sickens me to know that my own son thinks so little of me that he never told his own children about me and vice versa.

I took hold of a cluster of the green silk sheets that surrounded my body and heaved myself to a sitting position. As I stood I felt all the remaining strength I had in my body drain away leaving me to struggle my way over to the desk and fall back into the large leather chair. Taking out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill from the top drawer, I uncapped the inkwell and dipped

the sharp tip of my quill into the dark liquid. With a shaking hand, I began to write.

_"Son,_

_I know you will most likely not respond to this letter but I'm asking you to do your father one last favour and just read it. _

_As you are well aware, I'm coming close to the final days and I have finally finished putting everything in order. You will receive a copy of my will in a few short days and may do with the contents as you please. The Manor and most of the belongings in it will belong to you as will my house elves. I've taken the liberty of telling them already so that they know in advance what will happen to them once I've passed. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but just know that I'm very proud to have you as my son. I regret not getting the chance to meet Austen and Max and I'm sure they will grow up to be wonderful young men just like their father. I love y-" _

Darkness flooded in and the quill slipped from my hand, splattering ink across the bottom of the page. My head came down against the dark wood of the desk and I was still. My son would never know that I truly did love him, even if he didn't love me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey all, Stephanie here! sorry to keep you waiting for the first chapter after i put up the prologue as a sneak peak! i hope you all enjoyed it and i hope you keep coming back for more! Anywho, on to the first chapter of Taking Chances!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
><strong>

Chapter One

"Young Master Draco? Wake up sir, your mother is calling for you," called a familiar voice; one I hadn't heard in over fifty years. I rubbed my eyes stretched for a long moment, feeling the lovely soft silken sheets wrapped around my body slide against my pyjamas as I sat up. The curtains had been opened and early morning sunlight flooded the room, giving it a warm and welcoming feeling.

"Ugh, my head is killing me," I said out loud. Wait a minute; my voice shouldn't be so high.

"Dobby!" With a crack, Dobby stood before me awaiting orders.

"Is something the matter young Master Draco? You called for Dobby quite urgently," he asked. I pointed to my throat rather childishly and said,

"Why is my voice so high? It hasn't been this high since I was ten years old!" Confused, Dobby stared up at me and said,

"You only just turned eleven Young Master Draco. I don't think a boy your age should have any deeper a voice than you do, sir."

"Eleven? What kind of nonsense dream is this? Never in my life have I-" I ranted but stopped short when I caught a glimpse of the reflection in the mirror. Staring back at me was the form of an eleven year old boy who looked very disturbed and confused, much like I was.

From outside the door a female voice called,

"Dobby are you in there? Is Draco awake yet?" The door clicked and opened followed by the woman walking in. My heart dropped and I was frozen on the spot as I watched my mother enter the room looking as wonderful as I remembered her. Her blonde hair was pulled back into an intricate bun and half was left hanging loose at her shoulders.

"Mother?" I asked, astounded by her presence. She looked at me sweetly but turned stern for a moment as she spoke.

"Draco, why aren't you dressed yet? We have to get down to Kings Cross Station in an hour to get you to the train and you aren't even out of bed yet. Come on, get up and I'll find you something to wear." I stared at her in awe as she pulled open the double doors to my closet and began shuffling through the clothes that hung there.

"You can go now Dobby, I've got a handle on things in here for now," she told the house elf who was standing beside my bed watching her as I was.

"Yes Mistress." He bowed low and with a crack was once again gone from the room.

"Well, get up and come over here. I can't very well dress you from over there now can I?" I shook my head and got up from my bed, a shiver running down my spine as my feet made contact with the cool wooden floor.

"Mother I'm eleven, I can dress myself," I told her as I walked toward her. She let out a soft laugh and continued to sort through my closet. I'd never heard my mother laugh like this before. It had always been dry and forced, like when someone tells a bad joke and you laugh out of sympathy.

"I know that, but I'd like to pick out your outfit one last time before you go off to Hogwarts for the year," she explained, finally picking out an outfit. A black suit with a grey turtle neck, just like I like to wear.

"Here, put these on then come down for breakfast," she told me, handing me the clothes and smiling down at me. I took the soft cotton garments and smiled back, fighting the sudden urge I got to hug her and never let go. She left and I tossed the clothes on the edge of the bed, stripping off my pyjamas and standing in front of the mirror.

"This has to be a dream. My mother died twenty years ago and now she looks just like she did when I was actually eleven. Come on Draco, wake up already!" After a few seconds I closed my eyes and pinched the back of my arm only to yelp in discomfort and realize I really wasn't dreaming.

_How is this possible? I know I was a horrible person before, but why this? Am I supposed to relive my life and right the wrongs? _I thought to myself as I of it made any sense when I thought about it logically. It's against the Laws of Magic and Nature to bring someone back from the dead. I shook the thoughts from my head and made for the bathroom to do my hair. In my past youth I'd slicked my hair back with mountains of hair gel and it had made me look even more like a prat than I already was. This time around, I'd decided that I would leave it alone and just wet it down a bit to get rid of the morning frizz that came with my naturally fine hair.

After slipping on my polished black dress shoes I walked down to the dining room for breakfast.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all, _I thought as I walked, _Maybe this will give me a chance to stand up to my father and be a better person to everyone... _

"Good morning mother. Good morning father," I cheerily greeted them as I sat down in my chair. My mother gave me a sincere nod but did not smile, which saddened me slightly, and my father gave me a curt nod and said,

"You aren't wearing your proper dress robes Draco. We have an image to maintain and wearing such casual clothing isn't acceptable. I think it would be much appreciated if you changed into something more appropriate."

"I'm rather fond of this outfit father, so I don't think I'll be changing it any time soon. This is quite delicious Millie, is it a new recipe?" I asked the elf as she rounded the table with more food.

"Yes Young Master Draco, it is. Millie is glad you enjoy it, sir," she squeaked nervously, placing the food on the table and bowing to us before retreating to the kitchen.

"I will not tolerate this attitude of yours Draco. I'm not going to ask you again! Oh, and while you're up there you might do something about the mess you call your hair as well," he shouted. I sat back in my chair and watched him rant to me, smirking the whole time.

"No, I think I'll stay and finish my breakfast in peace actually. In fact, I think this might be the perfect opportunity to let you know that you're a selfish, good for nothing wanker and I'd be a complete fool to listen to anything you have to say anymore. I'm sick of your stuck up, pure blooded beliefs that you insist on shoving down my throat and I will not stand for it any longer. Take that and eat it you tosh pot!" I shouted, standing from my chair and walking out of the dining room. As I walked I could hear the scraping of chairs against the polished wood floors along with the frantic voice of my mother as she attempted to call off my father. More shouting followed and then I heard it; the sound was so distinct, so sickening that it caused me to stop dead in my tracks. The sound of flesh hitting flesh; the sharp strike of a palm against a cheek. I couldn't ignore it this time around. Before, I would've ran to my room and cowered as I awaited my father's wrath. Not this time; this time I would stand up to my father and he would know that I'm not just another soft lump of clay for him to mould into a model Malfoy heir. I stalked back to the dining room and threw open the doors. I was wandless and on top of that, I was scrawny for my age so I didn't stand much of a chance in a physical fight but I had my wits about me and wasn't willing to give up. He faced me and the rage in his eyes was prominent. I watched him walk toward me and braced myself for the beating of a lifetime with no regrets about it.

. . . .

"Don't forget to apply this again before you sleep tonight. I had Dobby pack you some extra ointment in your travel bag in case you need it on the train, ok?" I nodded and took my bag from the trolley.

"Goodbye mother, I promise I'll write to you tonight to tell you how the sorting goes." She nodded and gave me a swift hug while I received a glare from my father, which I returned fervently, then boarded the train. I watched from the window as my father dragged my mother back through the crowd of people who were waving at their children, some who were teary eyed and others who looked proud and I wished with all my heart that my parents were like that. I could hear some of the other students walking past me and knew they were talking about me because they would get quiet while they were close and resume talking when they thought they were far enough away. I stayed at the window watching the world fly by as we sped along the tracks for a while longer before absentmindedly making my way through all the cars looking for a cabin. It wasn't until I reached one of the front couple of cars that I saw a girl with very bushy brown hair and a shy, chubbier boy behind her standing in the compartment door talking to two boys. The girl was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. I walked closer and listened.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she asked them, her voice high and slightly bossy.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," the red head replied, his wand out in his right hand.

"Oh you're doing magic? Let's see it then," she added, obviously spotting the wand as well. Taken aback, the boy cleared his throat and began.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow; turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing happened and the rat on his lap stayed the same dull grey-brown colour.

"Well, that wasn't a very good spell now was it?" she started, pulling her wand out and walking into the cabin. The other boy, Neville, stayed back and watched. I moved closer to get a better look at what was happening. She talked for quite a while before I finally realized who she was. Just when I recognized her, she said,

"-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and who are you?" The red head, who was obviously disgruntled at Hermione's above average knowledge of everything, replied first.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he muttered.

_Of course that's Ron, who else would've been there. I remember coming in with Crabbe and Goyle before and asking Harry to be friends with me and him turning me down, _I thought. Something hopped across my foot and distracted me from the rest of their conversation. I bent down and picked up the toad, tapping Neville on the shoulder and holding out the toad to him.

"Trevor! You found him! Thank you, er; what's your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy, and you're welcome about the toad. If you ever lose him again try using the spell _accio_ then say his name. Like this; _Accio _Trevor!" The toad flew from his hands back into mine, and when I handed him back to Neville, the other three were staring at me in awe.

"How did you-? That's second or third year magic! Where did you learn how to do that?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with intrigue and admiration. I was suddenly hesitant. Did I tell them the truth or lie to them to gain their friendship?

"Oh, my father uses it all the time so I picked up on it over the summer and practiced when I got my wand. It's actually really easy. I can teach you if you'd like," I lied smoothly. They all looked thrilled at the suggestion; all but one, that is. The great and famous Harry Potter was sitting quietly in the back corner seat of the compartment simply watching the whole ordeal with a sort of placid look on his face. I walked in and sat across from him, wand still out, and held out my right hand while saying,

"I don't think we were introduced properly. I'm Draco." He shook my hand lightly and replied,

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Draco. Hey, didn't we meet in Diagon Alley before? You were getting your-"

"Robes fitted, I remember. I was a bit of a prat to you wasn't I? Sorry about that," I finished.

"That's ok, I'm used to it. My cousin Dudley always made fun of me," he admitted, chuckling dryly. I frowned slightly at the thought, but shook it from my head when Hermione began talking again.

"Oh, Harry I noticed earlier that your glasses are broken and was wondering if I might try out a spell to fix them. It won't take long," she asked hopefully, pulling out her wand from the front of her robes. He sighed and handed the taped, smudged spectacles to Hermione, who held them at arm's length and cast '_oculus reparo' _on them. The tape vanished the metal repaired itselfright before their eyes. Harry took them back and gasped at the new clarity and strength or his glasses.

"Wow, thanks Hermione." She smiled proudly and stood up, walking back toward the door and grabbing Neville by the wrist.

"You three might want to change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," she called over her shoulder as she left. We looked between each other and shrugged dismissively, pulling out rucksacks out and grabbing our uniforms.

_I wonder what house I'll be sorted into this time around. This new attitude I'm harbouring could get me put in Gryffindor... _

. . . .

"Slytherin!" the hat proclaimed loudly, then whispered, "Welcome back Mr. Malfoy." My pulse raced as I stepped down from the stool.

_How did it know about me coming back? I have to go to the library soon and research time jumps. Something about this whole thing seems wrong..._ I thought as I walked down to the Slytherin table. My tie shuddered and went from solid black to the striped green and silver I'd grown accustomed to during my years at Hogwarts. Hermione shot me a disappointed frown from the Gryffindor table which I returned before turning my attention back to the sorting. Ron was up on the stool and I knew right away what house he would be in. Not ten seconds later the hat shouted out 'Gryffindor!' and the table burst into cheers. I smirked and watched my red headed companion jump from the stool and walk down to sit beside Hermione and his brothers. Harry was up next and the entire Great Hall was hushed as he walked hesitantly up the steps and took a seat on the stool. Everyone paid close attention as Harry and the hat conversed silently, judging the context of the conversation by Harry's facial expressions until finally the hat made its decision.

"Let's see... It better be... Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table was ecstatic as Harry grinned widely and ran down to the table, taking a seat across from his friends and shooting me a smile that was both apologetic and joyful. As the rest of the sorting went on it became evident that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were getting a lot more students than Slytherin and Hufflepuff which was disappointing but I could care less. That just meant less people for me to have to pretend to be allies with. My old childhood friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were both sorted into Slytherin which came as no surprise to me. We all came from cruel pure-blood families and to be honest, they weren't the nicest people when they didn't get their way.

Professor Dumbledore gave his start of the year speech and with that, dinner was served. It hadn't occurred to me how hungry I really was until I saw the banquet of food before me. I remembered that I hadn't eaten my breakfast because I'd been too busy telling off my father and never bothered to eat lunch on the train ride. I dished out a full plate of assorted foods and began to, for lack of a better term, gorge myself. I had no interest in partaking in the conversations around me so I merely listened in. Crabbe and Goyle were talking food and lost my interest faster than I could fly around the Quidditch Pitch; Pansy and Blaise were discussing their summers and I didn't really want to listen to them either. I let my eyes wander the Great Hall until they rested on my group of Gryffindor friends who were laughing and having a good time. I was, to be completely honest, jealous of them all. They seemed to be having a wonderful time while I was stuck over here with a bunch of sneering, stuck up Slytherins. It made me wonder whether the Hat put me in the right house this time around. I mean, I loved being in Slytherin, don't get me wrong, it's just that I don't feel much like a Slytherin anymore. As I would've said in my past life, I'm going soft.

When dinner was finally over, we followed our prefects out to our common rooms. I tagged along at the back of the group and slipped away without notice, taking a secret passageway and coming out down the hall from Dumbledore's office gargoyle.

"Damn, what was the password?" I asked myself out loud. As I thought, I could hear footsteps coming from around the corner. I frantically jumped behind one of the tapestries and held as still as I could, waiting for some sign of who it could be.

"What do you think it means Albus?" asked a hushed, frantic female voice.

_Albus? What does he think what means? _

"I don't know Minerva; I've been trying to figure it out myself. It's very peculiar, even Severus agrees," Dumbledore replied calmly, coming to a halt in front of the gargoyles and saying,

"Sherbet Lemon." The gargoyle hopped aside and the staircase began to ascend up toward Dumbledore's office. I waited until the two professors had gone up out of sight before jumping out and casting a disillusionment charm on myself and jogging quietly as I could up the stone stairs after them.

"You know something happened tonight at that sorting Albus, and I can feel it too. I'm worried about Potter; he's been through so much already. The hat was wary about sorting Draco Malfoy into Slytherin and the hat is never unsure about its choice. And the way he was watching him was almost with longing, like he didn't belong in that house."

"I felt it Minerva, and I pondered whether the hat may have made a mistake tonight by sorting him in such a way," Dumbledore replied serenely. McGonagall looked panicked at the idea.

"The hat has never in its existence and use at Hogwarts doubted which house was suitable for the student it was to sort." Dumbledore waved her down and took a seat behind his desk.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do about it Minerva. Although Mr. Malfoy possesses many of the traits of a worthy Gryffindor, he is also brilliantly sly and cunning which makes him an idea Slytherin student. The hat must've seen something in him that cannot be seen by the average witch or wizard and that is why he was placed in Slytherin house," he replied, his voice still calm.

_The hat knew... That must be why it didn't sort me into Gryffindor; because it knew about my past... _

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the cliffhanger! i wanted to do a time skip and i figured this would be a good place to stop off! stay posted for chapter two!<strong>

**-Stephanie **_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Stephanie from One and a Half Slytherins here with a new chapter in Taking Chances. sorry about the delay on this chapter, i had a serious case of writers block and couldn't seem to break out of it until just this morning. I finally finished the chapter and am hoping you all like it as much as i do. Enjoy. R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.  
><strong>

Chapter 2

"Hey Harry wait up! Where are you going?" I shouted as I ran down the hall toward him. He stopped and turned to face me, waiting until I caught up to him to explain.

"Madame Hooch asked me to come by tonight for a flying assessment. She says if I'm anything like my dad was I'll have a shot at making the team next year." His tone was hopeful but I could tell he was nervous. I put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his bright, emerald green eyes.

"You'll do great Harry, I know it. In fact, why don't I come with you? Even if I can't stay, I'll just walk with you and keep you company," I suggested, removing my hand from his shoulder and shifting my bag back up onto my shoulder. He smiled sweetly and nodded; turning back in the direction he'd been previously traveling and beginning to walk. I quickly caught up and matched his pace, my mind at ease in the comfortable silence that had settled between us.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" he asked quietly, obviously not as comfortable with the silence as I'd been. I shrugged and replied,

"School is school I suppose, but it's a pretty great place. What about you? I suspect it's been great for you coming from a Muggle city to this and not having to deal with all the ridicule from your cousin Dudley." Harry looked at me in shock and I could've sworn I saw relief flash through his eyes. This made me curious as I waited for his answer, watching him as we walked.

"Well, it's been a really interesting experience to say the least. I don't feel so... left out I guess. I was always the odd kid out when I went to Muggle primary school because I was different. Being famous is really weird too, but I guess I'll get used to that." I watched in fascination as he walked, a small bit of the pride that welled in him from his words making him stand taller. As the silence that followed settled between us, he slouched back to his normal stance and smiled over at me timidly.

We walked in silence the rest of the way there; only breaking the silence myself once to direct us toward the Quidditch pitch after Harry took us on a wrong turn.

"Here we are! I'm going to go sit up in the stands and watch now. Good luck Harry, I know you'll do great," I told him once we got to the change rooms. He smiled at me and nodded before walking out onto the field. I jogged up the stairs and took a seat in the Gryffindor stands. Harry looked up and gave me a strange look before smiling and waving. As I waved back I realized why he'd given me the funny look. I was sitting in the wrong house stands, but I didn't care. I'd much rather be in Gryffindor anyways; the Slytherins aren't the nicest bunch. Shaking my head to clear it, I watched down onto the field and thought back to my first time flying a broom. Back in my first life when I was an arrogant toe-rag. I stole Neville's rememberall and threw it after taunting Harry about it. Thinking about it now, had I not done so, he wouldn't have known he was such a good flyer and he wouldn't have gotten Seeker in his first year. This time around I'd befriended him and things turned out differently, as I had expected.

"He's still the same Harry he was before so there's no way in hell he won't get Seeker, even now. He's too good not to" I said to myself, knowing there was no one here to listen to me rant. I watched him mount his broom and take off carefully, going slow at first but gaining more speed as he flew around the pitch. Madame Hooch let him fly around a bit more before pulling a practice snitch out of her pocket and releasing it. The little streak of gold was gone and before I knew it, Harry was flying around the pitch chasing after it.

"He found it already! I can't believe this!" a new voice shouted from behind me. I looked around and saw a flash of red hair ducking behind the seats. More whispers came from behind me and I soon realized I wasn't alone. I looked beneath the rows and finally found three pairs of feet crouched down behind the bench. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat before loudly saying,

"I know you're up there, there's no point in hiding." Three heads poked out from behind the bench and Hermione stood up, jumping down to sit next to me, Ron and Neville following slowly behind.

"We saw you walking with Harry and wanted to come watch him too! We weren't spying on you or anything," Hermione explained to me as Ron and Neville sat down on the other side of her. I shrugged and directed my attention back to Harry, who was still chasing after the snitch. He flew in and out of the stands trying to catch it, making his way around the perimeter of the pitch and flying over our heads, smiling down at us quickly before sticking his hand out to grab the snitch and missing. His face fell for a second before it was once again filled with determination.

"He's so close! I wonder how much longer it will take before he catches it," Ron asked anxiously, watching Harry fly around the pitch. As if on cue, an idea burst into my head and I was on my feet and sprinting toward the stairwell. The three young Gryffindors all gawked at me in confusion as I disappeared, but none followed me which I was grateful for. I flew down the stairs two at a time, almost tripping down the last half, and sped toward the dressing rooms. The closet full of extra brooms used to teach first years how to fly was kept there and I needed to get myself a broom fast.

_If there's anything that makes Harry more competitive it's having decent competition, and I know for a fact I can give that to him. _

I grabbed the nicest looking broom from the closet and ran out onto the pitch, jumping on my broom and soaring up into the air with so much speed I nearly flew right past Harry. I pulled back and slowed down on my broom, taking up the rear and chasing after him. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a look, watching in shock as I flew up beside him and reached out my hand. He pushed forward and sped up, getting closer to the snitch than I had been previously and narrowly missing it in his attempt to grab it. I huffed and pressed on, chasing Harry around the pitch at blinding speed in our mad chase for the snitch.

I had the snitch in my sights and was reaching out to it when Harry flew up from beneath me and snagged it. I could hear my friends cheering in the stands as I slowed and followed Harry down to the ground. Madame Hooch walked up and took the snitch from Harry, patting him on the back and saying,

"That was outstanding Harry! Well done! I've never seen anyone show such talent at such a young age." Harry reddened and turned to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Draco did well too! I don't think I would've been as good had Draco not come and tried to beat me." I felt the heat creep up my neck but forced a cool, collected face as I spoke next.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just trying to help out a friend. I had a feeling you would do better with a little competition and I turned out to be correct," I replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

"Well either way you both flew magnificently. I'm going to consult your heads of houses and the team captains, but I will have either myself or your heads let you know as soon as we reach a decision. Thank you boys," she informed us before picking up her things and leaving the field. Hermione, Ron and Neville raced out onto the field and tackled Harry, knocking them to the ground. Laughter erupted from the tangled trio of boys on the ground as well as from myself. Hermione laughed lightly and turned to me, straightening out her uniform precisely while saying,

"I thought you did wonderfully Draco. You're an amazing flyer."

"Uhm, thanks Hermione."

. . . .

Ever since the tryout, Harry and I had become the talk of the castle. It became hard to spend any time to myself because I was constantly crowded by fans and people who'd heard of my excellent flying skills. As much as I would've reveled in the attention before, I hated it now. It gave me less time to be with my friends or do my schoolwork. Hermione took special notice of this, which was something I was shocked to find out, and invited me to study with her in the quiet confines of the library. After many afternoons and evenings spent in the library, it had become like a second home to me. Even Harry and Ron would join us on the odd night while we studied, although they both seemed more interested in searching for something rather than doing their work. Although I had missed it, the incident on Halloween was a bit of a tossup for the trio's developing friendship.

After Quirrel burst into the Great Hall during the Halloween feast declaring the presence of a troll in the dungeons, we'd all been instructed to follow our prefects back to our common rooms. I'd been sitting with Harry and Ron that evening and was forced back into my own house as we shuffled out of the Great Hall frantically. Later that night I was informed by the house gossip that Harry and Ron had snuck off and saved Hermione from the troll. According to some of the other Slytherins, Hermione had spent the entire day crying in the bathrooms because of Ron's harsh words after charms that morning.

Ever since then, she'd been a bit hostile toward the pair but was trying her best to be their friend because they had saved her. On this particularly chilly November day I'd decided to take a trip to the library and try to finish up some charms homework, hoping to see Hermione there for some company. I walked in quietly, shutting the door behind me and smiling up at Madame Pince, who was reading a rather thick book at her desk, as I walked past. While making my way to our usual table in the far back corner of the library, I heard some hushed voices talking quickly about a subject I didn't catch. I stopped short of the shelf and peeked through an opening in the books, only to find my three Gryffindor friends conversing hurriedly and suspiciously about something.

"I saw it on his leg Hermione I swear it! He'd tried to get passed fluffy but got scratched. Whatever was in the vault back in September that Hagrid took out to give to Dumbledore has to be guarded by the thing," Harry whispered anxiously, looking over his shoulder.

"Harry that was two weeks ago. Maybe Snape had just tried to stop the troll and got knocked into something. There are plenty of things someone could cut themselves on in this castle. Besides, I have a hunch as to what the dog is guarding," Hermione retorted in her 'I'm right and you know it' voice. She leaned over and whispered into their ears, the sudden realization of whatever she'd told them plastering itself on their faces. She sat back with a triumphant look on her face and waited for them to speak.

"You don't really think that's what's in there, do you? I mean, I've never even heard of it before. I've only heard of Nicholas Flamel and we've searched for him everywhere in this library with no success. If Snape got his hands on it who knows what kind of havoc he could wreak on the school!" Harry exclaimed a bit louder than was necessary. Hermione smacked his arm and gave him a stern look before nervously saying,

"Harry if anyone finds out that we think it's... Well, you know who he is; we could be in a lot of trouble. We just have to keep it a secret until we know for sure what's down there."

Harry looked sullen for a moment before asking,

"I guess that means we can't tell Draco can we?" Hermione became stiff for a moment, her eyes filled with the decision she had to make that would decide whether I openly helped them or not. She finally shook her head and said,

"It's too risky Harry. He's in Slytherin and Snape is his Head of House. If we tell him anything and it accidentally slips out, we could all be expelled."

"But Hermione he wouldn't tell anyone! I know he wouldn't!" he argued, becoming slightly upset. Something panged deep in my heart at the compassion my raven haired friend showed for me, but I brushed it off and kept listening.

"Don't argue this Harry. We can't tell Draco about this, it's for the best. I'm sorry," she told him sternly, ending the argument then and there and leaving Harry disgruntled and upset in his seat. I noticed that Ron had said nothing the entire time I'd been listening. He looked rather complacent actually, like someone had given him a calming draught. He went along with whatever Hermione had said and didn't object or give any input on the matter.

"I'm going to go down to the Great Hall, it's almost dinner time. Are you going to come with me?" Hermione asked, standing up and collecting her work and carefully packing away her quills and ink. Harry shook his head but Ron stood and followed Hermione out of the library, neither of them noticing me standing in the aisle as they walked past. Harry frowned and sank down in his seat, folding his arms over his chest in defeat. I darted out from behind the shelf and walked calmly down the aisle toward Harry.

"Hey Harry, are you alright? You look a bit put out," I asked, sitting down across from him and setting my bag down on the floor. He looked down at the table and quietly muttered,

"I'm fine, nothing you need to know."

"Are you sure? There's nothing you wanted to tell me? Anything at all?" I pestered, hoping I could get something out of him regarding their secret plan. Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"I just found out something from Hermione that was a bit upsetting is all. I'll be fine."

"Ok, well I was going to head down to dinner. Would you like to walk with me?" I asked, picking up my bag. His eyes brightened up at the suggestion and he nodded, standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. I was glad to see him smile; it really brought out the brightness of his emerald green eyes. We walked in a comfortable silence down to the Great Hall and took our seats at Gryffindor table.

. . . .

Christmas Holidays came faster than I expected and on the day our heads came around to collect the names of the people who would be staying at the castle for the break, I was first in line. Snape however, handed me a sealed green envelope and told me to read it before coming back to him. Confused, I took the letter over to one of the cold leather couches and opened it, pulling out the crisp piece of folded parchment and reading it.

_"Draco,_

_How long it has been since you last wrote us son. Your father and I have missed you very much. Now I'm hoping that you haven't been getting into too much trouble and that you're keeping up with your schoolwork. _

_I'm writing this to inquire about our return for Yule Tide. As you know, we will be hosting the Yule Tide Banquet for all of our visiting guests and as the son of the Host family you are required to be here. Please don't take it as a bad thing; your father is sorry about what happened at the beginning of the year. He was just a little short-tempered is all and you know how he gets when he's short-tempered. But anyways, it would mean a great deal to me if you would come home for the holidays. _

_All my love, _

_Your Mother." _

_Damn my mother and her sentimental guilt tripping. I suppose I'll be going home for the holidays. Harry will be really disappointed..._

"I assume you've read the letter?" drawled a voice from behind me. I turned to see Snape standing just behind me with a roll of parchment in his hands. I nodded in confirmation and slumped into the couch. It wasn't that I didn't want to go home for the holidays, it's just I didn't want to see my father for two weeks and have to tolerate all of the annoyingly uptight Pureblood guests that would be at the Manor for Yule Tide. The yearly tradition was repetitive and became boring after the first five or six years.

"Yes sir, I read it. Looks like I won't be staying at the castle for the holidays," I replied stiffly, wanting to get out of the common room and find Harry.

"Pity, I'm sure Potter was greatly looking forward to having you around for the holidays. At any rate, I've got other students to speak with. Good day Mr. Malfoy," he answered sarcastically before turning on a heel and walking away. I shoved the note in my pocket and stormed out of the common room toward the library, hoping that I would find at least one of my friends there who could tell me where Harry was. Much to my frustration and dismay, none of my friends were there. I sat down at our table and pulled a piece of parchment from my bag along with my favorite quill and began to write my response to my mother. Once I had finally worded it correctly I folded it and packed up, making my way to the owlry.

. . . .

I'd had my trunk packed for two days and now it was finally time to drag it home with me for the torture that is my Christmas holidays. Many of the other students in the castle were dragging around their trunks happily awaiting their departure while I was dreading it. I drug my feet and walked slowly toward the Great Hall, where I'd seen Hermione disappearing and figured that Harry and Ron were in there. To my delight, they were there sitting at the furthest end of the Gryffindor table playing Wizards Chess. Hermione had just reached them as I walked in and I saw her lean forward to talk to them. As I drew nearer, a look of shock crossed Harry and Ron's faces. Hermione stood up straight, wished them a happy Christmas and turned around to find me standing there behind her.

"Merlin Draco, you scared me. How long have you been standing behind me?" she gasped, clutching her heart. I shrugged and replied,

"I just walked up. I came to say goodbye to Harry and Ron. I got a letter from my mother saying that I was to go home for Yule Tide. I was actually hoping to stay here at the castle but alas, no such luck for me." Harry's face fell with disappointment and I felt guilty all of a sudden. He would be staying here in the castle all by himself for the holidays.

"Oh well that's too bad. I'm staying at the castle for the holidays this year. My parents are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie, so I'm staying here," Ron added cheerfully.

"Well we'd best be going if we want to make it to the carriages. Have a good holiday both of you, Happy Christmas!" Hermione told them with a smile.

"Happy Christmas Harry, Ron." I smiled and waved but my arm was caught and I got pulled backward into a hug by Harry.

"Promise you'll write?" he asked after letting me go. I nodded and turned to follow Hermione, who was already half way to the doors. I knew by the look on his face as I walked away that this was going to be one long holiday.


End file.
